Christmas Healing
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for Stori. After Matt hears how upset Jeff is about them rarely spending anytime together, especially for the holidays, he does what ever he can to make sure his brother has the best Christmas ever. Slash! Matt/Jeff


A/N: This is for the Secret Santa Challenge and it goes to Stori! This was my first serious attempt at writing Matt or Jeff so I hope did a good enough job and that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own anyone in this story and I don't have the kind of of money to sue Vince for them.

Summary: After hearing his lover's saddened voice, Matt decides that he'll do whatever possible to get home and give his brother the best Christmas he can. Slash. Matt/Jeff

* * *

Matt gave the V1 sign to the crowd one more time before heading backstage. His was ecstatic. He had just had an incredible match and his adrenaline was still pumping. It was moments like this that made him remember why he did this. _Too bad I can't share it with Jeff though._

Thoughts of his lover ran through his mind and his happy mood slowly disappeared as he made his way to his locker room. The way his schedule was he wouldn't even get to see his brother until after Christmas and even then he would only be there for one day, and that day would be spent in court. John Morrison was back there getting ready for his match when he walked in and dropped down on the bench.

John looked up at him quizzically, "I thought you would be all smiles after your match tonight."

"I was, until I started thinking too much again."

John smiled, "Jeff?"

This time Matt gave a smile of his own. "Who else? I know he needed the break from the road, but I miss him. We keep in touch as much as possible, but that's no substitute for being together, ya know?"

John nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I think I do." He got up went over to the door. "By the way, you might want to call him. During you match someone kept calling your phone and I'd bet my next paycheck it was him."

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner?"

John shrugged and walked out, "You looked like you needed to get some things off your chest, so I let you vent."

Matt didn't even think to reply as he pulled out his phone and dialed a very familiar number. It rung for a few moments before he heard the soft southern voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeffro. What's goin on?"

"Nothin much. I saw your match tonight. You looked great out there."

"Thanks baby. Are you alright? I see you kept trying to call."

The line was silent for a few minutes before Jeff said, "...So I need a reason to call now?"

"Jeff that's not what I meant. I just wanted to know if you were alright?"

"I'm fine. I just miss you is all."

He heard the sad sigh and it nearly made his heart drop. "I should be back this weekend. I'll be in NC for a house show. Hopefully we'll be able to spend some time together."

"Great. We can't even spend Christmas together." He said with annoyance lacing his voice.

"Look I'm sorry about this. You know this sucks for me too. If I could find anyway out of it. I'd be on my way home right now."

"I'm sorry. I know this is tough on you too."Another sigh. "I'm gonna go. I have some stuff I need to finish around here."

"I love you."

"...I love you too Matty. Just get back here soon ok?"

Matt chuckled. "I'll do my best." As soon as he heard the click of the phone signaling the end of the call, his mood dropped again. He hated this. He really did. The sadness in Jeff's voice made him want to pack up all his things and head on the first plane back to North Carolina, but since he couldn't do that he decided to go for the next best thing.

As John was coming back into the room, Matt raced out and down the hall, almost sending him to the floor. "Where are you going?!" John called after him.

"I gotta go see Vince. If everything goes right I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

The shaman of sexy just smiled. So what if Jeff had only called twice during the match and he was the one that made the rest of the calls. Matt never checks his phone that closely anyway. Besides, if he hadn't called Jeff, he would have never gotten the balls to go to Vince. His friend was looking like he needed a little Christmas cheer with the way his mood had been lately. "Merry Christmas man."

Matt yawned and shivered as he walked through into his house. He had to admit that the hours of arguing with Vince, the mad dash to the airport, and of course the backed up traffic because of the last minute shoppers, would all be worth it when he saw the look on his lover's face.

He continued to look around. Boxes of decorations were scattered all over the place, and he grinned when he saw the outside of the house when he pulled up. It seemed that half of the house had been decorated and the other half had been left bare. "Now this is something only Jeff would think of." Still finding no sign of his brother, he started up stairs. "Jeff! Jeff! Are you here?"

He paused when he heard the faint sounds of music coming from their bedroom and went inside. He couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. Jeff sat on the their bed strumming absently on the his guitar. the notes had an air of sadness around them, a sadness that Matt instantly decided he was gonna make disappear.

"Jeff."

The strumming ceased and shining green eyes met brown as Jeff realized who had called him. "Matt?" He jumped off the bed and right into his brother's arms. "What are you doing here?!" He paused and continued softly, "That house show isn't until the 27th, so I really wasn't expecting you until then."

Matt just looked at him in shock, "Come on baby. Do you really think I would come home and not even take the time to come see you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." he muttered.

"Jeff...you can't really think that can you?"

"I've been gone since Summerslam and I rarely get to see you. When you come home, you're here for maybe a day before you're driving back to the airport. Phone calls and emails are all I have and eventually it will--"

Anything he was going to say next was silenced when Matt crushed his lips to his, beginning his attempt to make up for all their lost time. Jeff relaxed in Matt's arms, wrapping his arms around his older lover. He moaned softly and arched into Matt, giving his lover the perfect chance to deepen the kiss.

Jeff was light headed when the broke apart and gazed dazedly at his brother. "umm...what was I sayin again?"

"Damn I've missed that." Matt said as he led Jeff over to the bed and sat down. "I hope you don't have anywhere to be for the next couple of weeks cause I definitely plan on making up for my absence."

Jeff blinked in surprise as he realized what Matt had said, "Weeks...How did you manage that?"

"I had to listen to Vince yell for a couple hours and be threatened with suspension, but it was worth it. When I called, you sounded so down. Nobody should feel that way, especially somebody I love." Matt ran his hand softly down Jeff's face, tilting his chin up. "It may not be as long as I'd like, but its a start." He leaned down and whispered, "I love you and even if I'm not here, just know that I'm alway thinking about you. Merry Christmas Jeff."

Jeff smiled and crawled in to his lap and kissed him softly, "Thank you. This is the best present I could have ever asked for."

Matt began kissing him again, each kiss becoming more passionate than the last. When his hands reached up to began undoing Jeff's shirt, his lover's hands stopped him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not now." Jeff moved his hands back around his waist. "We have plenty of time for that now. I just want to enjoy you being back for right now."

Matt just tightened his hold on his brother, content with just holding him. He was gonna enjoy this for as long as he could. "And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
